The Pink Pearl
by indiangirl2008
Summary: Endy is searching for the 'Pink Pearl', but what things are holding him back from finding the right girl? Based off The Little Mermaid, with my own twists.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my second attempt of a Sailor Moon story, except this one is based off of one of my favorite movies, The Little Mermaid. I'm going to add a few of my own personal touches, but I hope that you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

They Dream**

Serenity sat looking at the Land's sun. How she wanted to walk around like all the other people did up there. She had heard a many stories from her sisters who were much older then her about the main land. What she loved the most though was sneaking up to the surface and watching the sun set to end one day. She looked down at her fin, running her hand over the soft baby pink scales that shined like a new pearl. Her long beautiful blond hair was swaying with every slight wave that reached the bottom; bring it around her face and around her shoulders.

"Serenity what on earth are you doing here alone?" Mina, her sister asked. "Father has been calling for you for hours."

"I…I just wanted to be alone for a little." Serena said lying.

"Serenity where you thinking about going to the surface?" Mina asked her scornfully.

Serenity nodded her head looking down at the shell in her hand that was reflecting what was the last ray under the sea.

"Well if you wanted to go up there and see the sun, you should've just asked me and I would go with you." Mina said and grabbed Serenity's hand.

"But Mina you might get in trouble." Serenity said shocked.

"Come on Serenity it's not like you're the only one that used to sneak up to the surface." Mina said and smiled at Serenity.

Serenity smiled and swam next to her sister. Once they were close enough to the surface, they slowed slightly. Mina went up first to make sure that no one was around before waving Serenity up.

"I didn't know that you used to come up here alone." Serenity said as they watched the sun set.

"Well keep in mind Serenity you were little then so you wouldn't remember how father used to get after me." Mina said with a slight chuckle.

Mina and Serenity watched the sun go down with the last ounce of heat, now it would introduce the stars and moon.

"We need to go now Serenity, I have a feeling that father will send out the special squad."

"You mean your husband?" Serenity asked still looking at the east. Mina splashed her and dove under. When she didn't see Serenity coming she yanked on her fin. Serenity followed Mina and her bright shining orange fin.

Once reaching the kingdom, Mina was greeted by her husband, who didn't look too happy.

"Mina we were about to come out to look for you two, where were you two?" He asked sternly now with the other guards.

"Well Serenity needed to talk to me, and before we knew it, it was dark." Mina said in a matter of fact voice. She then swam past her husband followed by Serenity.

They were greeted by their sisters; Rei, Ami, and Lita, not too long afterwards.

"Where were you two?" Rei yelled.

"Now, now Rei, you know that as princess shouldn't yell." Mina told her and continued swimming past her. Once they reached Serenity's chamber she bid her good night before swimming off to meet up with her husband.

Serenity swam over to her sleeping quarters to go to sleep. Once asleep her mind started to wonder.

* * *

"_Momma! Momma! Look over there! What's that light thing bobbing out of the water?" A small voice asked._

"_What light 'thing'?" His mother asked kindly._

_The little boy looked back and saw nothing except the sun's reflection._

"_I thought I saw something bobbing there in the water."_

A man woke up breathing hard and sweating from his dream. He was now getting these dreams more frequently. At this point he slowly got out of bed and walked to the balcony that over looked the ocean. It was then that a light object that looked exactly like his dream, bobbing in the water.

'_I must be seeing things.'_ He said rubbing his head. He looked again to see what looked like a sliver of pink disappearing under the water again.

**

* * *

I hoped that you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Here is the update you all wanted.**

**

* * *

Happy Birthday!**

Serenity awoke to giggling and shushing from a distance. When she finally awoke the first person she saw was Lita and her light green fin that perfectly matched her green eyes.

"Finally your awake birthday girl!" Lita said and pulled her half asleep sister up off her bed.

"W…What are you doing…here?" Serenity asked between yawns.

"Well today you're coming of age to do almost what you want." Rei said swimming around letting the sunlight catch her vibrant red fin.

"Huh?" Serenity asked still not understanding them.

"It's your birthday silly!" Mina said coming up to her. "So hurry up because father has something to give you."

Mina, Ami, Rei, and Lita left Serena to herself to finish with anything she needed. Serena looked at herself in the mirror fixing her hair. Once completely up, she swam as quickly as possible to her father's throne room. At first sight it didn't look like anything special except that it was just her father sitting there.

"Good morning my daughter," Her father said happily swimming to her. Serena hugged the king warmly and happily. "Did you have a pleasant night sleep?" He asked swimming with her other to his throne.

"Oh yes Papa, but I didn't realize it was my birthday until my sisters woke me up. By the way where are they?" Serena asked looking around the areas they usually sat at.

"They're just a little busy, besides I wanted to give you this." The king said and handed her a pendant. "It was your mother's. She wanted me to give this to you when you reached of age."

"But I thought that mother would've given this to Rei since she was the oldest."

"No, just you." Her father said and placed the locket around her neck. "It suits you perfectly." Serena hugged her father. "Now let's go find your sisters." Her father said and took Serena's hand.

* * *

Once out of the throne room and into the main hallway, Serena noticed that almost everyone was missing.

"Papa where is everyone?"

"Hmm, I don't know." He said looking around too, knowing full well where everybody was.

The king led her down the hallway until they reached ball room. At that point, Serena was catching on to what was going on. The king knocked three times and then looked at Serena and smiled. He covered her eyes lightly before leading her into the ball room. Everyone was trying to be as quiet as they could be, but light chuckles were trying to escape their mouths. They watch as the king waved his muscular silver fin to tell them to get ready.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed once the king took his hands away from Serena's eyes.

Serena looked around in aw at everyone. All her sisters were with their husbands, and the nobles of the courts were all around the walls.

"Happy Birthday my daughter." The king said again now in front of everyone.

"Thank you father! Thank you everyone!" Serena said with tears coming down her face.

* * *

Later that night

Serena was talking with her sisters when her father came up to her again.

"Serena, I just wanted to tell you that now that you're at the age of taking responsibility, you can go to the surface any time you want, but on one condition…" The king said holding up one finger, "… you are not to be noticed by any humans, animals, or be in the way of any ships in the area. Also you can only go at the cover of darkness, despite you liking of going in the daylight."

"OH… Thank you father!" Serena said and hugged him even harder then she did earlier that morning. "Um father… do you mind if I go right now?"

The king chuckled and nodded. He and his other daughters watched as Serena sped out of the ball room toward the surface.

Once up at the surface, Serena breathed in the salty air knowing that this was the first breath of freedom. She looked up at the glittering full moon that made ripples on the calm ocean. Serena looked around at everything in a new light. It was then that she saw a light on, and a figure out on the balcony looking over the water. She instantly ducked under hoping that she was noticed. Serena didn't know how long she waded in the water staring at the figure, but she watched as the balcony doors closed and the drapes closed before resurfacing like she was some time ago. She laughed quietly to herself and spun around a little like a child. Before she went under to go back to her party, Serena looked back at the castle that was right on the water's edge, and saw a tall, lean man standing in the sand.

"I wonder who he is. I've never seen him before." Serena whispered to herself. She then went under to rejoin her party.

'There it is again!' The man thought to himself.

"Master Endymion! Master Endymion where are you?" A man started to say from his master's balcony.

"I'll be right up Andrew." Endymion yelled up to his best friend/ Head Advisor.

'If I see you again, I hope that you'll send something to me to tell me that I'm not dreaming of you.' Endymion said to himself and to the figure in the ocean.

**

* * *

Again thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'll try to update soon, but finals are late and I have to study. If I've left anyone confused, please point out where, and I'll try to fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble Above and Below the Sea**

Serenity sat in her room looking up through a little hole in the ceiling that brought in the sunlight, thinking about the man on the human ground. Even though she had never seen him before, there was a little feeling that she'd saved him or kept him out of the water before.

"Serenity! Serenity!" A voice kept saying in what felt like off in the distance. When Serenity looked up from her thoughts, her sisters were coming straight towards her.

"Serenity how'd it go up on the surface?" An excited Mina asked almost crashing into her. Serenity didn't have the chance to answer when Rei, Lita, and Ami swam in excitedly too. "Huh? How'd it go dear younger sister?" Mina kept asking like a little child that never left her mother's warm side.

"Well Mina she would answer if you would get out of her face!" Rei said in a hot-tempered manner. Mina stuck her tongue out at her oldest sister before letting go of Serenity.

"So how'd it go?" Mina asked again.

"It… it felt different." Serenity said trying to put her thoughts into order. "I felt so much freedom because I wasn't sneaking around and disobeying anyone."

"Well just remember to not let anyone on the surface see you." Ami said in a sisterly voice.

"Come on Ami it's not like that's happened to you before." Mina said passing it off like it was no big deal.

"It hasn't with me, unlike you. Good thing you have a husband to keep your head where it's needed." Ami said in a huff.

Mina looked shocked at this side of Ami that wasn't shone many times.

"Ok you guys, that's enough. This is no way to start our day." Lita said in her motherly voice. "So anyways Serenity, you had a good time with your first day of freedom?" She asked changing the subject off of Ami and Mina.

"Yes. I can't wait for tonight… I could just look forward to this for the rest of my life and never get tired of it." Serenity said in a dreamy voice.

* * *

"Endymion you really need to think about getting married soon. You can't keep ruling the kingdom as a mere Prince with no heir."

"Andrew does it bother you that much that I don't want to get married just yet? Besides I like my freedom without husband obligations." Endymion said buttoning up his shirt while looking out over the ocean.

"I understand your Highness, but your crown might be taken over by a Duke if you don't get married in the next three years." Andrew said trying to sway his master/friend.

"Then let it! Andrew I'm not going to sit on a thrown with someone I don't love and only respect, like my parents did." Endymion said in an aggravated voice. "Besides when does my ship set sail?"

"In one hour." Andrew said and left the room after his master waved his hand for dismissal.

* * *

(Later that night)

Endymion laughed and danced merrily with his shipmates while celebrating his 26th birthday on his ship. They had only planned to go a few miles out to sea, but instead went so far that they couldn't see land. A few hours after the celebration died down, Endymion stood at the back of the ship looking at the rippling water left in its wake. He was driven from his thoughts when he felt a small water drop fall on his nose. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the sky was getting cloudy faster then he had even seen.

"STORM A COMIN'!" A ship yelled alerting others below. People began running around getting ready for the impact.

"ENDYMION GET BELOW!" Andrew yelled from a hatch.

"NO I'M GOING TO HELP!" Endymion yelled back and started to work with the crewmen.

Not long into the storm the sea seemed to be calming down, so the crew slowed down their procedures. It wasn't until a crewmember yelled; a huge wave hit the ship sending it off course to the mainland. Wave after wave hit the ship knocking men off their feet. Endymion was about to help a man up near him, but his footing slipped sending his with the leaning ship into the ocean.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Was swallowed by the roar of the storm.

Endymion was fighting the waves in staying above for air, but unknown to him, Serenity came darting up through the waves grabbing his sinking form. She watched as a lighting bolt hit the ship and crewmen jumping from the burning wreckage. The storm seemed to have stopped then, leaving the ocean placid and the men getting into lifeboats. Several men where yelling for the their Prince, but no response came expect their echoes off of the waves.

Serenity looked down at the man in her arms, amazed by how handsome he was. She watched as his eyes opened and look up at her. When she saw him about to speak, she silenced him with a delicate finger over his lips.

"Don't speak dear Prince Endymion; just sleep. You're safe now." Serenity whispered in a kind voice until he was asleep again. Serenity looked down at Endymion once more before swimming to the shore. She memorized his black silky hair, tanned handsome face, and the dark blue eyes that looked up at her just a moment ago. Once on the shore, she laid him on the sand and looked around before kissing him on the forehead.

"Be safe Prince Endymion." She whispered and swam off before he could awake.

Serenity swam as fast as her delicate fin would let her go, but stopped when she saw the special Royal Guard swimming toward her.

"Princess Serenity, you are to come with us." The General said with a gloomy look in his eyes. "The king wishes to speak with you."

Serenity knew immediately and followed the Guards to the Throne Room. There she saw her sisters huddled together whispering, and the Royal Court on the other side discussing something very seriously.

"Serenity…" The King's voice boomed over the murmurs silencing everyone.

**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I was going to update last week, but my ACT and college classes got in the way. Hope you enjoy and thanks to all you wonderful reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for all of those that have reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alerts and I haven't updated in a couple years. I can't guarentee if it will be updated weekly, but I will try. Thank you again...**

**The Punishment**

Serenity swam as slowly as she could toward her father trying to delay the inevitable. As she swam closer, the Special Guards closed in behind her to keep escaping from happening.

"I thought I made myself clear… though I think my words went unheard in that childish head of yours. You were supposed to stay away from humans, ships, and anything that will notice you. This is how we live and if you can't obey those rules you will stay below and on guard until I say you are mature enough to return to your privileges."

"But father he would have drowned if I didn't save him!"

"One less human in this dangerous world won't hurt anything. They are the reasons the oceans are no longer safe. If you were caught, who knows what they would have done to you…"

"But father he is a prince! They need him. They almost lost him to the ocean when he was little. If it wasn't for me at that time…"

"WHAT! That is it… you are no longer going to go to the surface! From now on you are under complete watch by the Guards until I say you have learned your lesson or are married to a merman that can keep you in line."

"FATHER!" Serenity cried out.

"I have said my judgment and now you must obey it. Go to your room now."

Serenity obeyed her father's orders and was followed out by the Guards. Her sisters stayed quiet in the corner huddled together watching sadly as their youngest sister received one of the harshest punishments that was given to them growing up.

* * *

Later that night, Serenity was sitting at her vanity looking at her locket that once was her mothers. She wished at that moment that her sisters especially Mina could be in there telling her that she did nothing wrong, but visitors were not allowed in when the sisters were under punishment. Serenity knew she'd broken the most important rule in the mermaid world, but inside she felt that she did the right thing by saving Prince Endymion and not letting 'one less human die'.

"I see that you want to be with this Prince Endymion. Well I can help you become the human you so desire." A woman said from the mirror in front of Serenity. Serenity jumped back not knowing that this woman was there watching her, let alone a mermaid in a mirror. "I know that this is quite shocking at first, but I'm willing to help you for a small price."

"Who are you?" Serenity asked swimming further from the vanity and mermaid looking back at her.

"Where have my manners gone? My name is Beryl. You may have heard of my forbidden techniques of turning merpeople into the humans or figures they want to be, but I call it a talent that most fear, including your father. What do you say? Do you want to become that human that you so wish to become and be with the prince of your dreams?"

"W… What's in it for you?"

"We can discuss that later when you come. I like to do 'consultations' in person that way I know what to ask for as repayment. I will have someone come and get you later on tonight so be prepared."

"But I'm under…"

"Yes, yes I know. Just be ready tonight. I only offer this opportunity one time and after that I won't be the easiest person to get a hold of." At that Beryl disappeared from the mirror and Serenity was left awestruck at what just happened and what could happen later that night. Deep inside where she never expressed her desires, she wanted to be human and be with Prince Endymion.

* * *

"Your highness, it's a miracle you're alive. We were so worried that you would never wake up." The doctor said from the foot of his bed.

"Wh…What happened?" The disoriented prince asked while he was trying to sit up.

"Your highness, please don't move too soon. You've had quite the traumatic experience in almost drowning. Some ocean god must have been on your side a couple days ago when you were washed up ashore. I want you to stay in bed for another few days and then I will come and check and see if you're able to go back to regular duties."

When the doctor left, Endymion settled back on the plump pillows and tried to think of the events leading up to his birthday, the sinking of the ship, being rescued by a beautiful young woman in the middle of the ocean, and being found on the beach not too far from the castle. When he thought of the young woman all he remembered was her beautiful blonde hair and how it almost looked white in the moonlight that briefly came out that night after the storm and the crescent moon shaped locket around her neck. As soon as he was able to move, he vowed to himself that he would find this mystery woman and know her name.

* * *

As the sun sank early under the sea, Serenity prepared for the possible escape from the kingdom and go to Beryl in order to become a human. Though she didn't know why she was so compelled to be human, the possibility of being with Prince Endymion was strong. After her sisters were granted a brief good-night from the Guards, Serenity lay down in her bed fanning sleep.

"Princess Serenity, it is time. Please come with me." A voice said from her vanity mirror. Serenity looked around and saw a different woman than Beryl in her mirror. This woman instead of having flaming red hair and a green jewel-encrusted crown, had jet black short hair with two different colored eyes, one yellow and one grey.

"How do I get to Beryl through a mirror?" Serenity asked quietly while slowly swimming over to her vanity.

"It is one of her many talents. As long as I am here to escort you, you can come through the mirror and have your wish granted to be human forever."

Serenity extended her hand toward the mirror and instead of it blocking her finger tips on a cold surface, it started to go through toward this mystery woman. As her hand went further into the mirror, the woman grabbed her hand and yanked her all the way through. Once Serenity was on the other side, she saw the woman instead of being a mermaid, was in fact half woman half jellyfish. As the woman led to Beryl's looming castle ahead, Serenity started to think that this was a mistake and thought of turning back.

"I'm sorry your highness, but once you pass through the mirror to Beryl, there is no turning back. This was your desire and Beryl has agreed to fulfill it." At this Serenity continued at a steady pace with the woman. When she moved closer to the entrance of the castle, she started to notice all the statues, gold, silver, and bronze of mermaids and mermen in different stances. On one statue she passed she saw what looked to be a mermaid covering her eyes with a pained expression.

"Does Beryl like to collect statues of mermaids?"

"Those mermaids and mermen didn't know what they got themselves into when they came here and couldn't repay their debts. This was there punishment. Some of the others that look pained tried to escape before going in because they had a change of mind. Just to tell you, if you have a change of mind, this will be your fate. Beryl never lets those that agree to her help and have seen her castle escape and tell the tale to anyone else."

The closer they loomed to Beryl's throne room, the darker the corridor became. When they entered, Beryl came forward and floated in front of Serenity measuring her up. Serenity noticed other than Beryl's overly curvy figure; her fin seemed to blend in with the darkness of the throne room.

"Please follow me your highness. I need to see what I have to work with and the subject of payment. Though I do know what I want from you, it's up to you if you're willing to give it up for this prince."

* * *

As Prince Endymion began to move around more, his man-servant Andrew knocked on the door.

"Your highness, I have a visitor. She said that she found you on the beach and wishes to meet you in person."

"Please come in!" Prince Endyimon said enthusiastically. As he stood with the balcony window open behind him, he watched as the woman came forward with Andrew at her side. For a brief moment he thought that he saw the woman from the ocean until the curtains shifted in the wind.

* * *

"Your subject of payment will be your voice. I've heard it since you were a child like every other merfolk in the ocean. Do you agree that if your voice will be your payment you will be granted human legs?"

"Yes."

"Then sign this contract. If you don't fulfill your promise of becoming a full fledge human and gaining the prince's love, you will be mine."

Serenity looked at the contract and pin waiting for her to sign. She took at deep breath and reached for the pin.


End file.
